ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dessemelhan
Dessemelhanças é o sétimo episódio da saga, "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo Passos são dados em um palácio escuro, sombrio, de rochas e bandeiras com uma caveira branca estampada nas mesmas. Alguns espelhos, folhas, canhões, pilhas de balas e carriolas com baús de alimentos formavam um cenário rapidamente passo por passos de um jovem que, mesmo de pele esbranquiçada, ainda possuía um feitio másculo e amedrontador guiando um jovem mais franzino, porém confiante. Estes eram respectivamente M-A Comandante e José Pedro que seguiam até os aposentos do primeiro afim de conversar. Chegando lá, o líder dos M-A's fecha as portas e em uma cadeira senta-se esperando José fazer o mesmo. *'José Pedro:' O que gostaria de me falar que não pode falar aos outros? *'M-A Comandante:' Temos que discutir umas verdades, José Pedro. Você demonstra saber muito sobre esse mundo, e afirma ser controlável por nós mesmos. Agora, mesmo ciente desse "macete", eu ainda sinto dúvidas quanto ao como fazer isso. Mas essa não é a pergunta de agora. A pergunta é: como Morre-Artuaii nos conectou neste mundo? *'José Pedro:' Infelizmente, isto nem eu mesmo sei ao exato. Somente sei que foi em meio a uma tecnologia hackeada que... *'M-A Comandante:' Hackeada? kkkk Conta outra. *'José Pedro:' Estou falando a verdade. *'M-A Comandante:' Todos sabemos que M-A não passava de um falante, como um papagaio. Eu era quem fazia o serviço, ele se esnobava. *'José Pedro:' A informação na realidade seria confidencial, mas o FBI estava trabalhando em um meio de fazer os seres humanos poderem acessar melhor seu potencial cerebral e criar uma realidade quadridimensional aonde seria, aparentemente, colonizável. Porém, isto não ocorreu. As devesas mentais eram muitas e um dos nossos acabou perdido, pois seu consciente não era capaz de se unir ao subconsciente para formarem um só. Assim, como efeito colateral, surge o que testemunha. Esta floresta, este castelo... Todos na vida real estão em coma, vivos, porém crentes que estão mortos. *'M-A Comandante:' Vou fingir que entendi. Então você está mesmo aliado ao FBI. *'José Pedro:' Como disse muitas vezes, sim. Não crê que falo a verdade, Comandante? Por que me indagas? E outra. Por que achas que sou suspeito? *'M-A Comandante:' Você possui uma verdade firme, embora quando questionado vai me revelando mais detalhes sobre o tema. Mesmo assim, isto é complicado. Por que não consigo reverter meu estado agora ciente da verdade? *'José Pedro:' Pode ser resistência interna sua em acreditar, e aumentando seria um fortalecimento de uma resistência consciente a minha palavra. Sei que pensas e pergunto por que pensas que sou esses um "Mijai". *'M-A Comandante:' Não sejamos tolos, José. Me recordo do tiro no peito que deu em meus homens e paramos aqui. Em minha visão, você pode ter descoberto que sua arma não tinha o resultado desejado e veio terminar o serviço. *'José Pedro:' Qual seria minha finalidade, Comandante? *'M-A Comandante:' Ora, bolas... Como todo Mijai que se prece, você quer me matar. Matar o Artuaii. Cumprir as exigências de Morre-Artuaii. *'José Pedro:' E se fosse de tal seita, não achas que eu teria poder de tortura-lo cada vez mais com simplesmente a realidade. *'M-A Comandante:' Pés no chão, pés no chão. *'José Pedro:' Terei pés no chão, Comandante. Como pensas que criaria uma tecnologia que o transportaria para cá, uma arma capaz de atomizá-lo a outro mundo? Isso é mais fácil de acreditar que eu trabalhar no FBI, por exemplo? *'M-A Comandante:' Sejamos francos. Não sei nada a respeito do que vivo. Só sei o que me lembro, e me lembro de você se vangloriando de sua vitória sob os M-A's. Humilhando nossa honra. *'José Pedro:' Não humilhei honra alguma, pois suas memórias não são suas. São maquinações de Morre-Artuaii. Sua compreensão parece pequena, mas irei aumentá-la. Saiba bem que nossas memórias assim como todo o que enxergamos não passa de um estímulo cerebral através dos nervos, que por ventura seria uma carga elétrica pequena indo através dos mesmos. Eletricidade presente em átomos presente em tudo, e automaticamente, o todo. Algo que pode ser manipulada e alterada sob aparelhos complexos, em teoria ou não. Acontece que essa tecnologia foi simulada pelo FBI, através do controle pelas sinapses do próprio cérebro, controláveis pelos seres humanos. Assim, poderia moldar o mundo e viver nele, ignorando a realidade. Comandante fica pasmo com o que ouve. *'José Pedro:' Dou a graça ao Louco do Futuro por me passar a linha desse raciocínio. Estive lendo a respeito. *'M-A Comandante:' Não sei se conhece Gustavo, mas sua inteligência não é a esse ponto. Portanto, usar tais aparelhos é muito para ele. *'José Pedro:' Porém sua realidade é perceptível, não? Como lembras, era para eu estar morto. *'M-A Comandante:' Isso foi o que infelizmente me sedimentou a fé. Mas como saber que fala a verdade, ou não está me iludindo. Afinal, as lembranças continuam em minha cabeça. *'José Pedro:' Perceba que sua vida é extensão de sua cabeça. A resistência é o medo de acreditar. *'M-A Comandante:' Muito bem. Então você é extensão de minha cabeça. *'José Pedro:' Não entendo por que repetir em toda conversa, mas não. Sou uma energia livre que entrou em seu campo vibracional, assim como todos. Formando uma realidade prima que é aonde estão. Agora, chega de teorias. Preciso auxiliá-los a domar suas mentes e fazê-los voltar ao normal. E como sabem em suas lembranças, eu os matei, mas também me perdi. Não sou o maioral em Etnem, pois na realidade, eu não posso com muito tempo aqui. Quero saber, os M-A's estão comigo? Em outro lugar... Ao mesmo tempo em que isto ocorre, em um vilarejo um viajante triunfa em seu cavalo pelas ruas, bem trajado e sem armas, ele andava entre os comerciantes e comprava uma maça para saborear. O lugar era simplório, porém mesmo assim magnífico. Cheio de detalhes em construções de pedra e marfim, e muitas barracas e tendas aonde em um setor da cidadela os vendedores ofereciam suas mercadorias, como adornos e alimentícios. Ele não liga para isso e continua a cavalgar, passando por um beco aonde nas ruas estreitas é saudado por cinco belas moças, que com tamanha honra e respeito que até o moço de cabelos loiros fica admirado. Igualmente as saudando, ele inicia um flerte com elas, que é parado pelo pai de uma das garotas que o olha friamente. Percebendo isso, tal homem se retira deixando-as desconcertadas, o que obviamente apenas serve para levantar o seu ego. Ele continua até parar em uma taverna e deixar seu alação no estábulo, entrando na mesma altamente confiante. Ele puxa o banco ao lado de dois senhores e vai logo pedir seu drinque. *'Homem:' Hey! Me vê uma loira suada fazendo o favor!! *'Garçom:' Perdão, o que dizes? Aliás, quem és o senhor? *'Caio J:' Sou Caio Jaime, mais conhecido como CJ ou como você me chamar. Eu estava passando por aqui e tava afim de uma bebida, então manda ai uma cerveja. *'Garçom:' Cerveja? Não temos isto aqui, sir Caio. *'Caio J:' Não tem cerveja? kk Por que isso aqui é um bar? *'Garçom:' Nossa taverna não trabalhas com isso, homem. Aqui somente material de classe. *'Caio J:' Então me vê ai um "material de classe" pra eu tomar. *'Senhor:' Desculpe-me intrometer-me, mas creio que não sabes aonde estás. - diz um dos senhores ao lado. *'Caio J:' Eu sei sim. Eu to num bar. *'Senhor:' Não em um qualquer. Está en la "La Taza Dorada", meu amigo. Melhor taverna de toda a cidade de "Ríos Calientes". *'Caio J:' Sim, e qual é a diferença? *'Garçom:' Perdon, moço. Mas acho que este lugar não é para você. *'Caio J:' Como não. Eu atravessei longos rios para chegar até aqui, e uma tensa floresta seguida e um longo trânsito. É inadmissível você não poder me servir por frescuras, e mais inadmissível não ter cerveja. *'Homem:' Não liguem para ele, ele está comigo. Prazer. *'Caio J:' Isso mesmo. kkk Prazer, Caio J. Nome? *'Homem:' Prefiro deixar-me como incógnita. *'Garçom:' Pois muito bem, estes es lo "Ojo del Zorro", um dos mais importantes drinques de nossa taverna. Espero que possa pagar por ele, ou senão virá de você os ingredientes para o próximo drinque. *'Caio J:' Isso aqui é feito de olho!? *'Homem:' Não, J. É só uma piada, beba o seu drinque. Caio bebe o líquido transparente alcoólico em sua taça, e terminando aquele pouco ele o coloca de volta. *'Caio J:' Agora sim, me sinto melhor. Por que que não vendem isso ai em baldes? *'Homem:' Para não tornar o tráfico de nossas calçadas uma fila de bêbados, eu presumo. Mesmo por que, este drinque tem um gosto forte. *'Caio J:' Eles tiraram isso aqui do Zorro, foi? *'Homem:' Não. kkk Desculpe minha indelicadeza, mas creio que não entende nada de bebidas, não é mesmo? *'Caio J:' Comigo é tudo na prática. Não tenho tempo pra decorar isso, agora, me responda uma coisa. Por que veio quebrar meu galho aqui no bar? *'Homem:' Por nada. Simplesmente percebi que o estrangeiro precisa de minha ajuda, e resolvi fazer meu trabalho. *'Caio J:' Entendo. *'Homem:' Me responda agora. Veio de onde, forasteiro? Dizes que veio de uma aventura, mas de qual horizonte precisamente? *'Caio J:' Horizonte? Sei não. Na moral, eu só lembro de acordar num penhasco e vir até aqui com o meu cavalo, que troquei por serviços a um lenhador. *'Homem:' Entendo. Um aventureiro de toda a vida, eu presumo. *'Caio J:' Vamos por que sim... kkk O diálogo se silencia. *'Caio J:' Acho que já irei pagar, tenho que seguir caminho até o sul. É dito que em tempos de inferno lá é um dos pontos melhores para se viver. *'Homem:' Incrível. Estás cruzando o país! Eu também fiz isto uma vez, em meus tempos de mocidade. Eu, meu melhor amigo Johny, meu cavalo George, e minha ex-namorada Susi. Nós quatro, sozinhos, sem comida ou abrigo, passando o mês em uma aventura. É legado para toda a vida. *'Caio J:' Compreendo. Então tá bom, eu tenho que ir agora. *'Homem:' Muito bem então, boa viagem. *'Caio J:' Obrigado, cara. Não vai me contar seu nome? *'Homem:' Não. Prefiro ser um anônimo. Assim o povo de nossa nação que fica com as glórias. *'Caio J:' Entendo... Ok. Vou indo. *'Homem:' Tchau. Caio se retira da companhia do moço e vai pagar a conta. Um grupo de homens o assiste passar, comentando, e um cara barbudo começa a prestar mais atenção nele. No caixa, eis que uma moça o atende. *'Moça:' Posso ajudar? *'Caio J:' Deve. kkk Eu vim pagar minha conta. *'Moça:' E então... - diz ela esperando uma ficha, ou algo similar. *'Caio J:' Ahh, claro. Só um minuto. - diz Caio procurando tal ficha, e depois a entrega. *'Moça:' Cinquenta e dois e oitenta. *'Caio J:' Tudo isso por um olho do Zorro? *'Moça:' Se não tiver dinheiro, tudo bem. Eu libero sua saída. *'Caio J:' Sério? *'Moça:' Só terá que fazer uma coizinha pra mim antes. *'Caio J:' Claro. Vamos pro quarto. *'Moça:' Como é? - diz ela estranhando. *'Caio J:' Ahhnnn... Fala. *'Moça:' Você pode entregar isto aqui para o homem da rua "Cágado Velho", número 225, fazendo o favor?'- diz ela entregando um pacote. *'Caio J:' Caramba. O seu gerente autorizou isto? *'Moça:' Ele que me pediu. J fica estranhado. *'Caio J:' Muito bem, eu levo. *'Moça:' Ótimo. Boa sorte. *'Caio J:' E você? Quer ir junto? *'Moça:' Ahhnnn? *'Caio J:' Esquece. Eu já vou. *'Moça:' Obrigado. De longe, o barbudo apenas observa. Saindo de posição passiva, o homem de chapéu preto se aproxima da atendente. *'Barbudo:' Não quero vê-lo ao lado de outro, saiba muito bem disso. *'Moça:' Eu entreguei o que me pediram, só isso. Me deixa eu paz. *'Barbudo:' Não. Você não irá ficar com ele. Você é minha. *'Moça:' Olha. Ou você fala comigo, ou você fica lá cheirando com seus amigos. Tá bom? Me esquece. A moça sai do caixa deixando o homem irritado. Nas ruas, Caio subia em seu cavalo e parte pelas ruas da cidade repetindo o endereço que tinha que ir para não se esquecer, estranhando duas senhoras. A travessia logo se vai, com J perdendo-se um pouco, mas logo se achando e chegando a seu destino. Ele bate na porta, esperando ser atendido. Lá, outra jovem com roupas largadas o atende. *'Jovem:' Com quem deseja falar? *'Caio J:' Com você mesma. Eu vim entregar esse... pacote aqui. *'Jovem:' Pacotes? Então não é comigo, é com o meu marido. *'Caio J:' Marido? Que desperdício... Quero dizer. Me leve até ele fazendo o favor. *'Jovem:' Só me seguir. Caio segue a moça a secando com o olhar, principalmente pela finura de suas calças que mais pareciam um shorts. Em um escritório, um homem bem mais velho que ela sentava, fumando um charuto. *'Jovem:' Ele chegou. *'Homem:' Ohhh... Caio Jaime! *'Caio J:' Sou eu mesmo. Como sabia meu nome? *'Homem:' Eu sei o nome de todo mundo. Pode sair, você. *'Caio J:' Eu? *'Homem:' Não. Ela. Essa desmeolada. Não quero que nossa conversa se compartilhe com as malidicências da vizinhança. Vaza. A garota se retira. *'Caio J:' Que troféu você tem aqui, hein. *'Homem:' Estava olhando para a minha mulher, senhor J? *'Caio J:' Não... Imagina. *'Homem:' Quer pro cê? *'Caio J:' Quero. O homem de terno esboça uma larga e exagerada risada. *'Homem:' Muito bem. Agora que nos conhecemos, vamos para os negócios. *'Caio J:' Sim, aqui está. - ele entrega um pacote. *'Homem:' Obrigado. O rapaz abre o pacote e dele sai uma caixa. Da mesma aberta, sai uma arma que é mirada para ele. *'Caio J:' Mas o que!? *'Homem:' Isso mesmo. Mãos na cabeça. J obedece enquanto o homem ri e prepara-se para dar-lhe um tiro. Quando este é acionado, o garoto desvia acertando a parede. Ele cai no frio chão, enquanto corre para a saída sendo quase acerto por uma bala. Ele sai da porta, que é perfurada ficando como um queixo. Ele corre, mas a porta da frente estava trancada assim como os vidros, compostos por um material resistente. Sem entender nada, Caio apenas testemunha o homem saindo e chegando a sua direção. De repente, de enquanto com os dois, sua mulher aparece ao lado. *'Jovem:' O que está acontecendo? A mesma recebe um soco e cai no chão, para o espanto do mesmo que começa a tentar derrubar a porta, em vão. *'Caio J:' Qual é o problema? Por que quer me matar, seu maluco!? *'Homem:' Negócios, J. Negócios. *'Caio J:' Que negócios? *'Homem:' Apenas negócios. O homem galante aponta seu revólver contra Caio que se desvia do tiro, correndo para não ser atingido até chegar bem próximo do inimigo e dar-lhe um chute, fazendo cair e por seu excesso de peso não levantar. Com a arma que lhe é usada, Caio aponta-lhe a pistola. *'Caio J:' Olha só quem está por cima agora, senhor... *'Homem:' Vai se danar. *'Caio J:' ...vai se danar. Muito bem, sr. Vaisse Danar. Por que quis me matar? *'Homem:' Quer saber. Calma, calma, calma. Já vi que é um moço experto. Estava te usando te laranja para me trazer essa arma que empunha em mãos. É joia rara, uma fortuna, então pode dá-la para mim e ficamos quites, e pode ir embora. *'Caio J:' Tá achando que eu sou retardado? *'Homem:' Não. Sai pela porta, ela está aberta, e me deixa a arma. *'Caio J:' Está fechada. *'Homem:' Está fechada? Ô mulher desgramada. Vai abrir essa maldita porta, vai!? A mulher obedece, submissa. Caio não gostava nem um pouco do que via, e ficava estupefato pela proposta do notável criminoso. *'Homem:' Muito bem. Pode ir. Só me deixe a arma. *'Caio J:' Você trata assim a sua mulher? *'Homem:' Que mulher? Eu só vejo uma relaxada que não sabe nem cozinhar. Agora, se quiser ficar e mostrar pra ela como se faz. *'Caio J:' Ahhnnn... Só saio daqui quando me disser, na real, por que quer me matar. Não vou te deixar uma arma pra me atirar pelas costas. *'Homem:' Eu não vou te atirar pelas costas, tem meu nome. *'Caio J:' Que é... *'Homem:' Quer saber. Chega dessa novela. Me dê esse arma AGORA!! O homem tenta se levantar, com muita ira e esforço, mas nada. Caio se afasta e repara a porta aberta. Ele percebe-se olhado pela mulher, que expunha metade desprezo, metade medo em seus olhos. *'Caio J:' Que loucura. Você vem dar no pé desse hospício? Meu cavalo tem lugar para dois. *'Jovem:' Eu não posso sair. *'Caio J:' Como não. kkk Ele não levanta tão cedo. *'Homem:' ME DÁ ESSA ARMA SEU DESGRAÇADO!! Com porte ameaçador, o obeso cada vez mais supera suas limitações e se posiciona de volta a normalidade. Isso faz J recuar para as ruas, com o revólver na mão apontando para o mesmo. *'Caio J:' Última chamada. *'Jovem:' Eu não posso... e não devo. *'Caio J:' É sua escolha então. Caio então corre pela porta em retirada, deixando a garota nas mãos daquele homem que irritado vai até a saída e olha para as ruas, vendo o cavalo de J andando deixando-os para trás. *'Homem:' Maldito! Ele corre para pegar uma espingarda, mas é reprendido por seu bom sendo afim de não denunciar sua ocupação. Em um baú embaixo de seu colchão, ele - observado por sua mulher -, o homem dentre muitas drogas e armas poderosas, tira um celular. Ele começa a ligar, enquanto outra mulher aparece. *'Mulher #2:' O que aconteceu aqui? *'Homem:' Problemas, oras. Problemas. Caio J enfim pisou em nossas terras, e nós não podemos permiti-lo aqui. *'Jovem:' Por que não? O homem a encarra nos olhos. *'Homem:' Por que eu estou mandando. Uma voz do telefone atende, e eles começam a falar como amigos. Do outro lado, o chefe de segurança da pacata cidade, e quem falava se revela como nada mais nada menos que o prefeito de "Ríos Calientes". Ao mesmo tempo, J apenas cavalgava desesperadamente afim de sair daquele território. Aquela cidade bonita perdia cores para o que acabava de presenciar, mas isso já havia se tornado irrelevante. Entre pessoas, caroças e alguns carros, o veículo simples de Caio era visto em um bairro nobre daquele município. algum texto Categoria:Episódios